Love At Hogwarts
by The Avatar of Woe
Summary: PAST FICTION! Serena Night falls for Severus Snape. But little does she know that trying to get this boy to confess his love for her will be one of the greatest challenges in her life.
1. The Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Serena, she's all mine. HAHAHAHA!  
  
Hogwarts Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had just transferred from a small private school in Whales called Ms. 'Nirma's School for the Highly Intelligent Witches'. I was entering Hogwarts in my sixth year and I was well excited.  
  
"Well, well, well... Who do we have here?" a silky voice hissed from behind me. I spun around to the sight of a group of boys wearing robes that had a serpent badge on them. I smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm... I'm Serena... Serena Night," I said as bravely as I could, but these boys intimidated me. The one in front was a boy of average height with short brown hair. His eyes were brown and cold and his face was somewhat attractive. Behind him were three other boys. Two, I guessed, were brothers. The other one hand long greasy black hair and had a smug smirk on his face.  
  
"Avery, Jonas Avery. And they are Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange," he said pointing to the two brothers. "And he's-"  
  
"Severus Snape," the one with black hair hissed. I looked at the ground not able to face them. I heard them snigger and turned red in embarrassment.  
  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" a female voice called. I looked up and saw a beautiful red haired girl making her way towards us. The boy named Severus turned around followed by all the others.  
  
"Back off Evans!" one of the Lestrange brothers snapped. The red haired girl glared harshly at him.  
  
"Leave her alone," she hissed threateningly.  
  
"Severus, control your girlfriend!" Avery hissed at him. Severus sneered at Avery and clenched his fist.  
  
"She's NOT my girlfriend. She's a filthy, disgusting mudblood." I gasped at the rudeness of that boy. With that the red haired girl growled and took my arm.  
  
"C'mon," she said pulling me away from them. I looked at her and saw that she was somewhat hurt.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked cautiously. She nodded and held out her hand.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm Lily Evans! What's your name?" she smiled brightly. I took her outstretched hand and smiled back.  
  
"Serena Night. Nice to meet you. Sorry about what the black haired boy said..." She smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Who Severus? I know he doesn't mean it most of the time. He just has to be cool around his little clique," she said looking at him. I looked at him too and watched him argue with Avery. He was kind of cute.  
  
"He's okay," she continued. "He's great at Occlumency and Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Occlumency? At his age?" I asked quite surprised. She nodded then looked at me.  
  
"Well, let's go get a seat!" I nodded still looking at Severus then turned to her with a smile. She bean walking towards the train and stopped in front of another group of boys. Two were handsome. One had round glasses and a proud smile on his face. He seemed a little sure of himself. The other one had long black hair and was smiling. The third boy seemed tired and out of it and the fourth was a plump annoying looking boy.  
  
"Hey Evans," the boy with the glasses said trying to impress her. I looked at the long haired boy who was smiling at me. I smiled back and looked at the floor.  
  
"What do you want, James?" she snapped. She then looked at the other three. "Sirius, this is Serena, Serena, Sirius." The long haired boy waved somewhat shyly. I waved back smiling weakly.  
  
"Remus, Serena, Serena, Remus." The tired boy smiled and waved. "Peter, Serena, Serena, Peter." I looked at the plump boy quickly then at Lily. The boy known as James glared at the train. Sirius walked up to me and smiled.  
  
"Hey, wanna go find a seat with me?" he asked taking my hand. I blushed furiously and looked at Lily who was smirking at us. She nodded.  
  
"I... er... I guess we could." I smiled bashfully and we walked inside the train.  
  
We walked to the back of the train and we entered an empty compartment. I looked at him. He was smiling at me and he kissed the back of my hand.  
  
"I'd like to get to know you," he said sitting close to me. I looked at the floor and blushed more.  
  
"My... My name is Serena Night. I transferred from a school in Whales-"  
  
"No... I want to..." He leaned in just about to kiss me, but I pushed him away. I couldn't do it. We didn't even know each other.  
  
"Wait! No! What are you doing?" I asked moving away from him. The next thing I knew, a familiar snigger was coming from the now open door of the compartment. I turned around and looked at the group of rude boys, my face bright red. I looked at Severus who was staring at me, but soon turned away as our eyes met.  
  
Sirius and Avery started fighting and I sunk in the seat. Severus must've seen me because he stood in between Avery and Sirius.  
  
"Why waste your words on Black? Come on Avery." He stormed out of the compartment and down the hall of the train followed by his friends. I looked at Sirius who was fuming then looked out the window not wanting to get yelled at.  
  
Lily and the others soon came and sat down. Sirius was calm, but I still didn't want to deal with him. I couldn't help but think about Severus.  
  
- - - - - - - - A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic. Please review! 


	2. The Arrival

Disclaimer: Everybody but Serena is © J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The train ride was okay. I had fallen asleep for a while but was quickly awoken by Sirius and James laughing hysterically. I looked at them then at Lily who was reading a book. I sighed lightly and got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Remus asked drawing everybody else's attention. I smiled at him and slipped my hands in my pockets.  
  
"I'm just going for a walk," I said slipping out of the compartment. I really just wanted to find Severus.  
  
As I walked a heard a compartment door open and close behind me. I quickly turned around, but I saw no one. I turned back around and bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh! Excuse me, I-" I looked up and saw that I had bumped into Severus. I stopped breathing. His coal black eyes examined me and I felt uneasy.  
  
"What brings you out here?" he snapped his face and eyes impassive as ever. I searched for the words to say. I couldn't just say, 'I was looking for you because I have a crush on you.' Who knows what he would do.  
  
"I-I was just going for a walk..." I said in a low whisper, looking at the floor. He nodded and I could feel his gaze on me and it scared me. I waited for him to answer but he just brushed past me and started walking. I looked at him as he walked and sighed feeling stupid.  
  
He had entered a compartment and I followed him. I cautiously looked through the compartment window and to my surprise, I saw him in there with a girl. My heart sunk. I had to know what they were saying so I listened closely.  
  
"Bella, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep out of my personal life," I heard Severus hiss. So her name was Bella and they weren't going out. I felt happy again and knew I still had somewhat of a chance.  
  
"Oh Severus, come off it! I can't let you go out with the Evans girl," she barked at him. "Why don't you like me?! I'm so much better than her!"  
  
"Why me? What about Rabastan or Rodolphus?" he snapped back at her. He looked out the window and glared at me. I gasped lightly and ran back to my compartment.  
  
I entered silently and sat back down. I had let him see me. Now what would he do next time he saw me? I sighed light and looked out the window.  
  
"Hey! Serena, we're almost there! You okay?" Lily asked looking at me quizzically. I nodded and smiled at her. She eyed me before nodding and smiling. I looked out of the window as the train came to a stop.  
  
I got out with Lily and the others and looked around.  
  
"Firs' years! Over here!" I heard a deep voice call. I turned and saw a half giant standing by the lake. I looked at Lily.  
  
"Where do we go?" I asked. She smiled, took my hand and led me to a line of carriages pulled by a bunch of Thestrals. I gasped as memories came flooding back to me. A vision of the death of my mother filled my eyes. I bit my lower lip and I clamped my eyes shut.  
  
"Serena? Are you okay?" When I opened my eyes, I found that I was in Sirius' arms shaking slightly. He gently stroked my cheek, but I pulled away. Lily took my shoulder.  
  
"You see them?" she asked sympathetically. I nodded and looked at the ground. I heard male voices laughing. I looked up and saw one of the brothers pretending to feint. I blushed and heard Severus grunt in annoyance and snap at Avery. Lily took my arm and led me into a carriage.  
  
I remained silent for the ride. Lily understood and shook her head every time someone tried to talk to me. I looked at my hands and thought. Why was I upset already? School hadn't even started yet.  
  
The carriages cam to a halt and I looked up. Before us stood the castle of Hogwarts. It was beautiful! I smiled in amazement. Lily took my arm and led me out.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts!" she said followed by Sirius, James and Remus. I beamed at them.  
  
"Thank you!" I said happily. I looked at the castle. This was my new home and so far, everything looked like it would be the best year of my life.  
  
AN: Thanks for reading again! Please Review! 


End file.
